TWDG short stories
by whatsername2727
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I've written about TWDG. I'll be adding more
1. I Like Your Style

"Clem? You asleep?"

Clementine opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wonderins having a grumpy day ands probably best to keep everyone else here." Luke explained.

"Sure." With a small yawn, Clementine stood up and put on her shoes and backpack. She opened the door and gave Luke a tiny smile.

Luke returned the smile and started walking down the stairs, Clementine following close behind. They passed Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah, who were sitting in the living room silently.

Sarah saw Clementine and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, maybe," Clementine answered as they walked by. The two walked out of the house and as soon as they reached the woods, Luke turned to his friend.

"So, you and Sarah are friends?"

"I guesss a lot we dons stuff you don

"You did steal from us." Luke teased, shoving her slightly.

"You did lock me in a shed." Clementine shot back with a smirk.

s your favourite?t know. I dons pretty cute. You are, too. Youve seen a lot of stuff." Clementine said, frowning slightly.

"So have we."

"I never said you havenve just gotten used to some stuff, I guess. Well, being bitten by a dog was new."

"You never had a dog?" Luke asked.

"I had a hamster. He always tried to get out of his cage."

"Did he ever manage it?"

"Once. He ate all the cookies." Clementinet have a great time making friends."

They reached the lake and looked around. Fou walkers were scattered by the lake, so the two crouched behind a tree.

"I say we take them. Two each?" Clementine suggested.

"I like your style." Luke said.

They stood up, Luke taking out his knife, and Clementine taking out her hammer.

They approached their walkers slowly, walking almost in sync.


	2. Honorary Sister

Rebecca put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She said to no one in particular.

"About what?"

Rebecca looked up and saw Sarah staring at her, concerned. Carlos was walking up behind her. "Sarah, I told you to stick with me."

"Nothing, Sarah. I'm just… Tired."

Sarah frowned. "Oh…"

"I'm gonna need you to take care of Sarah for a while. Me and Alvin are going to loot another cabin we saw yesterday. Luke and Clementine are still gone, and Nick's upstairs still." Carlos explained.

"Sure. I just need to rest for a bit."

"Are you okay?" Carlos said, worried.

"Yeah. Well, I'm exhausted. But other than that, I'm okay."

Carlos pulled Sarah aside and looked at her carefully. "Sarah, Honey, I'm gonna go now. I'll be back soon. Make sure you keep quiet so Rebecca can rest."

"Okay, dad. Promise you'll come back?"

"Promise." Carlos held his daughter closer for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"Thanks, Rebecca." He said as he left. The door closed and Sarah turned to Rebecca.

"It's going to be so cool having a baby around. I've always wanted a little sister."

"Yeah, well you're allowed to take care of this baby when I can't. You can be the go-to babysitter. Or the honorary sister."

Sarah grinned. "Wow! Thanks."

Rebecca placed her hands on her stomach and felt the baby moving around.

"Hey, the baby's kicking. Want to feel?"

Sarah gasped, rushing forward. She slowly placed her hands on Rebecca's belly. "I… I don't feel anything…"

"You can push down on my stomach a little harder. It's not gonna hurt me. But only a little bit."

Sarah nodded and did as instructed, then smiled. "Whoa… That's crazy."

"One day, you might know what it feels like. A little weird to feel something moving inside you. This one's going to be a runner, I can tell."


	3. The Cabin In The Woods Nuke

Luke and Nick reached the cabin deep in the woods, smiling. "I can't believe you told Pete we were going hunting. You get so grumpy when you hunt." Luke chuckled.

"I wanted an excuse…" Nick replied, gently nudging his friend. "An excuse to what?" Luke asked, pulling Nick closer. Nick smirked. "I'm not saying anything until we get inside."

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Nick into the cabin. The wooden floor creaked slightly, and Luke hoped that no walkers were here. Nick seemed to sense his caution, because he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and said "Don't worry. I cleared this place out earlier while we were looking for supplies. Locked it up tight."

Luke took a seat on the bottom bunk on one of the beds. "So, why did you bring me here? Usually I'm the one being all spontaneous."

Nick bit his lip, suddenly nervous. "Luke… What are we? We've messed around together, but around everyone else we're just like we've always been - just friends. I didn't want to talk in the house in case everyone else hears, but-"

Luke leaned forward and placed a hand on Nick's knee. "We're whatever you want to be. Why don't we make it… One kiss for friends with benefits, two kisses for relationship?"

Nick chuckled. "Wait, really?" Luke nodded with a smile. Nick gave Luke a small, quick kiss then moved back a little, to see his reaction. For a split second, Luke looked disappointed, until Nick gave him another kiss.

This kiss was longer and sweeter. Luke wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him onto his lap. As they pulled away, Nick rested his forehead against Luke's. "You know… If we're all the way out here, we might as well put this bed to use."

Luke smiled at the suggestion, starting to lift up Nick's shirt. "I like the sound of that." He said before kissing Nick again, rougher than before.


End file.
